1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode is a self-luminous device which may be used in a display device to produce wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. An organic light emitting diode includes one or more functional organic layers between an anode and cathode. The functional organic layers may include a hole injection/transport layer, a light emitting layer, and an electron injection/transport layer.
When voltages are applied to the anode and a cathode, holes injected from the anode move to a light emitting layer via a hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode move to a light emitting layer via an electron transport layer. The holes and electrons recombine in the light emitting layer to create excitons. Light is generated while the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state.
An organic light emitting device may include a white organic light emitting device with a high light emitting efficiency. A white organic light emitting device may include light emitting units in a light emitting layer. The light emitting units are different from each other and are used to respectively emit red, blue, and green light.